THE TRAVELLING DRAGON 1: THE FIRST WORLDS
by loveghibli
Summary: The traveling dragon is about a dragon who travels through world's looking for her parent. Awesome if you think it's weird don't blame me blame my brain.
1. Prequel

**Disclaimer: I actually own everything in this chapter and the next chapter but after that I own nothing part from the kingdom of Alis and citizens of Alis.**

About 3000 years ago there was a king and a queen. The king was called Ghija and the queen was called Yhasef. They were the king and queen bof a kingdom called Alis. They were very happy. After a few thousand years they had a child. A sweet, scaley girl. I know you are saying what! A sweet scaley girl?! But that wasn't weird because Yhasef was a dragon and Ghija, he was a cat. The kingdom of Alis was also known as the animal kingdom. All the residents were animals and to this days still are but remain in their human forms for the handiness of two hands and oposable thumbs. But back to the story, the girl was named Mimi. As the young princess grew up she discovered that she had an extraordinary talent, she could turn into any creature that existed in any world. At the age of 250 she could move between world's with Yhasefs help. 150 years past. The war between humans and animals began.


	2. War and death

**Thanks to anyone who has viewed, it has cheered me on!**

**Disclaimer: I own the stuff in this chapter but nothing after this! **

'' Time to get up sleepy head!'' shouted my mother ,Yhasef.

I groaned as she pulled the covers off me. I quickly conjured up another blanket and went back to sleep. Mother caught hold of my tail and pulled me out of bed. I transformed into my human forms and jumped back into bed. I thought she left me to sleep. A few seconds later. I was soaked in freezing cold water. I opened my eyes and saw her with a bucket laughing. That was the last straw! I took the bucket from her and magically filled it with water. I threw the water at her. The look on her face was priceless.

She disappeared the next day. That was a year ago before the war started. Humans and animals have always been enemies. They have hunted us to eat us or make clothes or rugs out of our fur and skin. But if we left them alone they left us alone since the dragons could damage their numbers. They stayed out of Alis until today.

The first I heard was a huge crash. I screamed and hid under my bed. I admit that I was a coward. I changed into my mouse form. I heard the sound of death. A hollow ringing sound, much like silence.

Like the sound of claws scratching a blackboard, it hurts my ears just thinking about it. I scurried to my window. The sight revolted me. Blood everywhere. Dead corpses of my friends lay here and there. Death was singing it's silent song. Then I saw the humans. I was more than furious. I flew down, through the windows in my dragon form. Shattered shards of glass were all around me. I killed many that day. I wouldn't stop the killing until I saw my father approaching. I ran as fast as possible as a frightened, little fox squirrel. My father spotted me. I kept running even though he was running after me. ''It's no use,'' I thought, but I kept running. He caught up with me and trapped me with his huge paws. His eyes filled with sadness. '' why?'' he asked me. I couldn't answer. I didn't know why my self. He carried me home in his mouth. I don't know why but I always enjoyed being carried by the scruff of my neck. I guess it's just my cat instincts. The war started that day. I regret taking those lives but they wouldn't be the first.

Father feel ill and couldn't fight anymore. So I had to go to war instead. As I was a dragon I was good at killing and I finally got to taste blood. It tasted good. But I didn't enjoy killing. You have to do the right thing mother told me, Fight for your kingdom, your friends and your family, I did just that.

In the morning, I was woken by screams and bangs and general scaredness. Bullets flew over my head. I was about to kill the Human beside me before I realised I wasn't on the battlefield but in my bedroom at the castle. "Father!" I ran up to his room, dodging bullets. "Father!" There was death waiting for him. "I'm dieing" he said. "father" I cried.

"Don't mourn, live your life no matter if I'm there or not."

" Don't die...please."

"goodbye"

"NO!"

He got up. Well his spirit got up.

"goodbye. go to the world of fairy tail, they will look after you there. goodbye."

His spirit disappeared. Father...

**Talk about emotional, even if no one has reviewed. This is the fantasy that has kept me going through the years. I have buried my sorrows in this fantasy. Let you have something to bury your sorrows in. And let the Lord bless and guide you on your way.**


	3. Fiore desert

**Thank you to jakefan for my first review ever! You deserve a virtual huggy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from Mimi. **w

I had to do what my father had said. Father... Tears came to my eyes. No, not now, I have to do what he had told me. I jumped and curled up into a ball in mid air. I arrived in a dessert.

"This is really Fiore? Looks like a barren wasteland to me." I mumbled to myself. I walked and walked. I really wish I had some water. That was the last thought I had before I blanked out.

**Erzas view point**

I was just returning from a job. This time I didn't bring anyone else with me. No one else was willing to. What's wrong with going to a nice oasis in the middle of the desert, and Performing for a perverted old man? I saw something in the distance. It looked like a person. I dropped my things and ran over. " Are you okay?" I asked. She didn't answer. I checked her wrist, there was a pulse. I sighed in relief.

The girl was quite cute, she had long blue hair that hung loosely around her shoulders. Her eyes were also blue. She wore a long white dress and no shoes so her feet were covered in blisters and cuts. Around her neck hung a dragon shaped locket. Her ears were really long and pointy not small and curved like a normal persons. On her left arm was a huge scar running down from her shoulder to her index finger.

Well, I couldn't leave her like this so I put her on top of my wagon and carried on.

**Another unfairly short chapter! Yay!**


	4. Almost fairy

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail. I wish I did but I don't.**

When I woke up, **I was lying on top of a wagon full of suitcases. It was moving quite fast. I got up and looked around. It was still desert land but I saw a town in the distance. I jumped off and walked to the front of the wagon. To my surprise a young girl was pulling the huge wagon along with one hand. She must have been about 20. She had long scarlet hair that shone like the evening sunset. She wore armour and I thought she looked really cool.**

**She saw me up and dropped the wagon. " How are you doing?" she asked "I am Erza," she held he hand out to me. I heard it was a human tradition to shake someone's hand when they met for the first time. I grabbed her hand and shook violently. She looked slightly startled so I let go. "Mimi." I replied. **

**"Where are you going Mimi?" she said in a kind voice.**

**" I'm going to the mage guild, Fairytail. I heard that there are lots of nice people there but I really just want to help people."**

**"I'll take you there. We're nearly at mangolia. We'll Arrive before night fall."**

**I had never been in a human city before. It was really cool. There were huge buildings that people lived in and things called 'shops' that you could trade 'money' for goods such as food and magical items.**

**"Theres a really nice place where we can sleep. It's also free!"she said as she lead me Down a road next to a canal. " Here we are!" make yourself at home!" I went inside the house that Erza pointed out to me.**

**Short like all my chapters. I'm gonna enjoy the next chapter. Guess who's house that was! Mwa ha ha ha ha **


	5. The fairys with tails

**Disclaimer : Yes I own fairy tail... This is me being sarcastic.**

Lucy's view

" Ahhh. What is better than coming home after a hard day of work." I said to myself as I walked into my house.

" Yo Lucy!"

"Why are you in my house?!" I shouted at Erza who was sitting on _my _sofa, drinking _my _tea with _my best _china.

" Relax it's not against the law."

"IT IS! It's trespassing!"

"oh. Well if you don't mind I'll leave Mimi with you then,"

"Who's Mimi? " I called after her, but she had already left.

"um I'm Mimi." said a small voice. I looked round and saw a small blue headed girl with really long pointy ears.

" Can I stay um... for the night. I'll be gone before you know it..."

"OMG You're sooooooo cute!:D You can stay as long as you want"

" You're from Fairytail aren't you,yes Erza said that there are some weird people there."

"_ow that hurt"_

Mimi's view

The next morning I woke up to a shouting Lucy. I didn't hear all that she said but it sounded like this:"Natsu... Trespassing... Why...Little...Argh...aye sir" I got changed and went into the next room. There was Lucy, a man and a flying cat. The man was breathing fire all over the place. No one noticed me so I quietly sneaked up to the man and gave him a big kick where the sun doesn't shine. The cat gazed at me in awe, the man clutched that part that I had kicked, Lucy fainted. I walked out of the room and the house.

**This is a weird chapter but it was fun to write. Do you think I should up the rating, I'm upping the rating. Please review!**


	6. Uncertain

**Sorry for the wait but I was really busy with my birthday and water the way anyone ****who was confused about Mimi's personality changes I shall reveal why it happens. Dragons can adapt to their ****surroundings very quickly but the young ones haven't got the trick quite right so of course it doesn't really work out well.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own fairy tail. I wish I did but I don't.**

Mimi's view

How dare they interupt my lovely nights sleep. I was so angry. I started running. I had to find a cave that I could stay in nearby. As I walked out of town I saw a mountain nearby. I looked around to make sure no one was watching turned into my dragon form and flew towards the mountain.

Erza's view

I was getting worried about Mimi. What if Lucy was doing perverted stuff to her. What if Natsu dropped by. She was only a 10 year old after all. She couldn't handle both Lucy and Natsu. I was so worried that I ran as fast as I could to Lucy's house. I went in. The first thing I saw was Natsu holding his balls with Lucy lying on the floor. I asked Happy if a little girl about ten had done this.

" Happy, did a little girl about ten do this?"

" Aye sir"

" Where is she now?"

" She ran out that door. She looked like she was heading to the gates."

I ran with my jet armour on and ran. I got to the gate. Mimi was no where to be seen but in the distance I saw a blue dragon with very long pointy ears fly towards Mount titanium.

**Please review. Anyone wondering about when the pokemon bit will come out. It will come in about 20 chapters.**


	7. Twig

**Umm... I didn't know what to write so this chapters a Argh.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own fairy tail **

Mimi's view

I decided that today I would go to the guild and possibly join. I looked around the cave I had found for myself. It was Comfy as caves are. It kept the rain and wind away and there was a handy forest that I could hunt for food. Of course im not vegetarian! I respect every animal in any world but I can't help my metabolism.( **if you're confused think lion king ) ** I flew down the mountian and towards the town.

I landed about half a mile away and started walking in my human shape. I still hated humans but some of them were alright. By some I meant Erza. She was so cool! I was almost there. I walked for another 10 minutes before I reached the gates. I walked slowly into the town of Mongolia. It was so busy. I asked for directions to the guild and was pointed in the right direction.

The guild, when I finally got to it was huge. I thought that my castle was huge with its 7 rooms. But this... Was the biggest building I had ever seen. I walked nervously to the big doors and opened it up a slit. There were alot of humans and alot of noise. It sounded a bit like this. " Oh Gruvia loves Greys body... Really you icy bastard... Master that's perverted... Sho be do whap be my girlfriend" The last one made my sensitive ears recoil in horror. It sounded so bad. The lyrics were good but the music. Hhhhh. It tried to walk silently in but I stood on a twig. "SNAP" Everyone's heads turned towards me.

**Yay cliffhanger. Please don't kill me by setting Erza on me...**


End file.
